Episode 9: Let's Go Training
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza Episode 9: Let's Go Training "Ahhh.... today's the day of training camp!" Isamu announced, stretching. But as he stretched, he hurt his injured shoulders. "Ouch!" He said. "Oni Gakuen, huh?" Isamu thought, excitedly. "Where's Jun?" Then he went downstairs, and looked for him. "Jun?" He called. "Ohaiyou, nii-chan." "Oh! Ohaiyou. Did you eat breakfast yet?" "Yeah." "Good. Did you pack up yet?" "Of course, nii-chan. Did you?" "Eheheheh... well, not really. I'll be a moment." "Oh come on, nii-chan! We'll be late for the camp!" "No, we won't." And then he disappeared into his room. "Oh brother. I got to pack up... ehhh... let's seee.... what should I bring?" Then a few seconds later, he came out of his room. "Jun! Let's go!" "Okay." walking together for awhile. "Ne, Jun." "Yeah?" "What do you think Oni Eleven is like?" "Well, pretty powerful, that's for sure." "I know, right? After seeing their shoots yesterday! That was one awesome, fearsome shoot! I really want more of it!" "You have to get stronger first, nii-chan." "Yeah, but I'm sure it will be fine!" "That's so like you, nii-chan!" Jun smiled at his brother. "Yosh! I'm all fired up! I want to see what kind of plays Oni Gakuen has! This has got to be interesting! Even better than the match with Royal Eleven!" "Royal Eleven wasn't that bad, nii-chan." "That's true. But I want to see what kind of play style Oni Gakuen developed. It would help with evolving Flame the Hand, I think." "Well, we're almost there, nii-chan." the Training Camp Center. "Yeah! We're finally here!" Isamu said eagerly. "Oi, Isamu!" Hideyoshi and Yu said, running over to him. "Hideyoshi! Yu!" "You made it just in time." "Where's everyone else?" "They're already setting their stuff up. Come on, I'll show you your room." "All right, let's go Jun!" "Okay." Isamu and Jun's room. "Suke! This room is so big!" "Is everyone here?" Coach Miyazaki asked. "Hai!" "Good. Let's all take a good night's sleep for a big day tomorrow. We will start training tomorrow morning. Got it?" "Hai!" "That is all." "Hai!" Then after a few minutes the light went out. Isamu, laying on the bed, thought, "I can't wait till training tomorrow!" DAY ONE. "Nii-chan, wake up." Jun said, shaking him. "Ahhh... did I oversleep?" "We're at the training camp, remember?" "Oh, yeah! Shimata!" Then he got up and started to get dressed. "Ohaiyou, Captain! Seems like our Captain overslept!" Ryoko said, then they all laughed. "Gomen, gomen." Isamu muttered. "All right, guys!" Coach Miyazaki said. "Today's the day! Get ready for some outdoor training session!" "Yosh! Ikouze, minna!" Isamu said cheerfully. Then he went to a practice room that said, "Goalkeeper Station Only." And then he saw a machine. "What's this?" He thought, and went over to the machine. "How do you turn this on?" And then he found the switch. "Aha! I got it!" And then suddenly, getting off guard, the soccer balls went flying everywhere, injuring him. "Ow, ow, ow..." Isamu said, lying face flat on the ground. "What are you doing, nii-chan?" Jun asked, going over to him. "Watch out, Jun!" And as a soccer ball was going to hit him in the face, Jun suddenly reacted lightning fast, and used an unknown hissatsu technique to stop the ball. Isamu looked at him, astonished. "....w-what was that just now, Jun?" "I-I don't know either." Then a smile spread across Isamu's face. "I'm sure that was a new hissatsu just now! And it's none other like your Dark Blizzard! That was a sugoi block! Let's work on it!" "Y-yeah." Jun said, uncertain, leaving Isamu to work. Jun leaves. "I've got this!" Isamu said. Then the soccer balls all came flying at him all at once. "Kuso!" Isamu said, gritting his teeth. "Come on!" Then yet another soccer ball flew straight at his face, knocking him down. Then he got up again. "Tibe...! This time..!" As another one was coming at him, he yelled, "FURRAMMEE ZAA HANDDO!!!" And he caught one of the soccer balls, but couldn't catch the other one that was coming towards him and hit him in the face. "Ouch!" He groaned. "FURRAMMMEE ZAAA HANDDOO!!!!!!!" He kept bringing out Flame the Hand and tried to react fast, but with no luck. "Come on! Why won't it work?!" Jun's station. "Let's work on this!" Jun thought, getting ready. His opponent was a stimulated robot. Then the robot was too fast, and stole the ball from Jun the moment Jun had the ball. "He's fast!" Jun thought. "What was that speed just now?" Jun thought, frustrated, trying to remember the speed he just had when the ball was flying towards him. "Kono yarou...!" And then he tried his hardest to catch up with the robot, but with no luck. "Kuso!!!" Jun moaned, frustratedly, grabbing at his hair with frustration. the end of the day. Everyone was tired from the training, since no one had succeeded yet. "Good work today, guys!" Coach Miyazaki said, encouraging them. "Good work? What was so good about our work?" Isamu thought, pissed at himself. "If you put effort into it, and have the heart to never give up, I'm sure it will pay off. Well, get a good night's sleep and we'll have another training tomorrow!" "Hai!" Then Isamu went to bed, trying to sleep. "Tsch. I can't sleep." Then he got up, and went to the Goalkeeper Station again. Jun notices it and follows Isamu quietly, trying not to disturb him. Then he heard Isamu screaming and groaning in pain and the sound of him getting knocked down. At first, he was about to go in and tell him to stop, he heard, "I...I will never give up! FURRAMMEE ZAA HANDDO!!!! ....AHHHH!!!" And then he heard him fall again, and again, and then he heard, "Don't underestimate me, Oni Gakuen!!! If I give up... then this will be the end for me!!! I'm not gonna take that bullcrap! IKOUZE, FURRAMMEEE ZAA HANDDO!!! ...AHH!!!" "Man, he's still at it." Jun thought, smiling. Then he quietly went back to his room. 7 DAYS LATER. the Goalkeeper Station. "I will certainly get it this time! IKOUZE, FURRAMMEE ZAAA HANDDO!!!" And then although his evolution was incomplete, he finally caught it with some effort. "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, with his fists up. "I DID IT!!!!" the Midfielder Station. "I can do this.... Koi!" He told the robot. Then the robot came at him, and this time, Jun reacted much faster and got past him. "Yes!" Jun said happily. "Now, let's try that new hissatsu!" He said. Then running up and getting past the robot defenders, he tried it out, but only with the robot catching the ball. "Kuso!" He thought. "Gather 'round!" Coach Miyazaki announced. "Tomorrow's the day of our match! So be prepared, guys! Remember what you learned from the training!" "Hai!" "Yosh! I'm so fired up right now! We can do this, minna!" "Yeah!" "Let's win this!" "YEAHH!!!" Preview of Episode 10: Flame the Hand... Destroyed?! I'm Isamu Sato, and I have just went to a training camp. The results were pretty amazing, since I have just slightly completed the evolution of Flame the Hand. Though because it is not exactly completed, I still have a hard time catching powerful shoots. Oni Gakuen is pretty powerful, I'd say. Even more powerful than Royal Eleven. A heated match has started! And they might just break through my Flame the Hand. What should I do?! We won't lose! Next on Universe Series! Flame the Hand... Destroyed?!